Evolution of a Love Story
by Nazmuko
Summary: Ten little drabbles about our favorite couple, throughout the years. (Happy Ship Day!)
1. Chance encounters

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is made. I do not own the characters or the show, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them unharmed.

**A/N: **Happy Ship Day, everyone!

I've never taken part of the ship holidays before but... here we go.

There's been this "ten drabbles in ten days" thing going on in Gateworld but I've never written a drabble (Writing in a foreign language I tend to write around the words I don't know. Makes it hard to fit anything worth saying into 100 words.) so I wasn't going to take part. Then I saw the complete list of prompts on the shipday thread and my muse decided that it wants to play after all.

So... This is more like "ten drabbles in 3 hours" and I have no idea if I've done this even remotely right but here it is anyway.

The stories aren't exactly 100 words but I think they're close enough that it counts.

These ten little snippets belong to the same story arc and contain spoilers throughout the SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis shows.

* * *

**Chance encounters**

"Drowning your sorrows, sir?"

"Those bastards can swim," he said and downed what was left of his beer. "But I'm giving them one hell of a workout."

"Mind if I join you?" Her glass held a double whiskey.

"Probably a bad idea." But his arm was already gesturing _go ahead_.

"You're probably right, sir," she admitted and sat down.

"Wanna talk?"

"I thought we agreed not to."

"Women are allowed to change their minds."

A little shrug and half a smile, and Sam realized it would have to be her who takes things out of that room, he would never make the first move. She downed half her whiskey, then slid the glass to him across the table. They had a hypothesis to test, about sorrows and swimming.


	2. Exhaustion

******Disclaimer:** This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is made. I do not own the characters or the show, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them unharmed.

* * *

**Exhaustion**

The fact that she was still unaware of his presence was enough of a proof that she was beyond exhausted.

Jack stood in the doorway, hands in pockets to make sure they do something stupid like start massaging the tense muscles on her neck and shoulders.

Sam stretched a little more, her tank top rising to reveal some skin on her lower back. Jack cleared his throat and watched her jump a little.

"It's four AM, Major."

"I'm almost finished, sir."

"Figured that much." He smiled and offered her the cup of coffee he had been hiding behind his back.


	3. Dangerous territory

******Disclaimer:** This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is made. I do not own the characters or the show, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them unharmed.

* * *

**Dangerous territory**

"Why am I your husband again?" Jack growled in between the slices of fruit Sam was feeding him. His head was on her lap, her fingers gently combing his graying hair.

"Had to explain why I had three men in my possession, sir." Her eyes were scanning the crowd for threats. "Teal'c makes a good body guard and Daniel looks like a scholar."

"And I'm stuck with being the lover boy."

"Yes, sir. What a tragedy."

When he didn't say anything, she turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Jack quickly closed his eyes, hoping she hadn't seen the emotional turmoil in them. The fact that she covered his hand with her own and squeezed it gently probably meant his secret was out.


	4. Breakfast

******Disclaimer:** This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is made. I do not own the characters or the show, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them unharmed.

* * *

**Breakfast**

His eyes opened slowly, staring straight ahead which in this case meant the ceiling of the infirmary.

"Jello, sir?" a soft voice came from the chair next to him and made him turn his head a little.

"As long as it's not blue," he managed to squeak out, feeling beyond exhausted. Being tortured and getting killed over and over tends to do that to a person, he added inside his own head.

He took the bowl of red jello from her and swallowed a spoonful.

"Thanks." He hoped she knew he was more grateful for the silent support and her smile than the actual breakfast.


	5. Amused relief

******Disclaimer:** This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is made. I do not own the characters or the show, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them unharmed.

* * *

**Amused relief**

"Carter?" Jack called again as he stepped into her garage. "You in here? We're getting a little worried." She hadn't answered her phone for fifteen hours so he had decided to check on her.

Suddenly Jack noticed a pair of boots peeking underneath the car.

"Crap! Carter?!"

He got down on the floor just as the boots jumped and loud swear words were heard underneath the vehicle.

"You OK in there, Carter?" he asked, looking underneath the car.

"Just woke up with a start, sir. Would you pull me out, please?"

He gladly obeyed.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Nine, on Saturday morning."

"Oh."

He snorted and offered her a hand to help her up. "Breakfast?"


	6. Revelations

******Disclaimer:** This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is made. I do not own the characters or the show, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them unharmed.

* * *

**Revelations**

"My sorrows need a workout," she said and lifted a bottle of Scotch, as soon as he opened the door. "Feel like sparring, sir?"

"Always, Carter." He smiled a little and took the bottle, his fingers brushing against the newly bare skin of her ring finger and she was grateful she wouldn't need to say the words out loud.

Her eyes filled with tears, remembering how he had whispered that same word to her just the day before.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" she whispered when the door closed behind her.

"No. But we'll have that talk some other day."


	7. Magnets

******Disclaimer:** This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is made. I do not own the characters or the show, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them unharmed.

* * *

**Magnets**

"It's about damn time," Cassie's answered when her nervous godparents admitted they were attempting something resembling a relationship. Her answer seemed to surprise them.

"You two have been drawn to each other from the beginning," the girl explained. "I'm surprised it took you this long."

"Magnets," Jack stated, earning curious glances from the two women. "You know... They're sort of linked, interacting, but if they're in wrong position they just push each other away."

"Until one of them moves-" Sam continued.

"Or both," Jack corrected. "And then it's just BOOM. Stuck together."

"You two are so sweet you make my teeth rot," Cassie declared and left the room.


	8. Lust, longing and loneliness

******Disclaimer:** This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is made. I do not own the characters or the show, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them unharmed.

* * *

**Lust, longing and loneliness**

"Yes, sir," Sam said to the video conference screen.

"I knew I could count on you, Colonel," the gray haired general said, his posture official but his eyes dancing with delight.

"OK, that's it," McKay sighed and grabbed a hold of Colonel Sheppard's sleeve, pulling him towards the door.

"What?" Sam turned to look at the scientist.

"You two are practically having sex with your eyes. We're out of here. I'll send my report in the next data burst."

Before she had time to comment, the two men had stumbled out the door and closed it.

"He's not wrong, you know," Jack admitted and she turned to look at the screen again.

"I miss you, too."


	9. Over the edge

******Disclaimer:** This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is made. I do not own the characters or the show, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them unharmed.

* * *

**Over the edge**

"I'm sorry they took Atlantis from you," Jack whispered into her hair.

"Not your fault," she sighed, her breath tickling the hair on his bare chest.

"You can do anything you want now. You know that, right?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged a little, jostling her head on his shoulder. "Try something new. Something you've never done before."

"You got something in mind?"

"You could marry me. But that's not a full time job so you'll need something else, too."

"I don't know," she sighed and his heart jumped to his throat. "You're sort of high-maintenance."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."


	10. Family

******Disclaimer:** This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is made. I do not own the characters or the show, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them unharmed.

* * *

**Family**

"You would have been a wonderful mother," Jack whispered, watching her cradle the baby boy in her arms.

"Some things aren't meant to happen," she said with a little shrug. "And I think I'll be a lot better grandma." She didn't sound bitter or sad, quite the opposite.

"You're excellent in everything you do, Sam."

"Except cooking."

"Every superhero has their Kryptonite."

Sam snorted and lifted the baby against her shoulder when he started fussing. "Is Cassie awake?"

"Yeah, just woke up."

"Good. This little fella needs his lunch."

"Let me." Jack reached to take the boy from her arms, grinning at the tiny human being. "Welcome to our crazy family, little guy."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! THE END


End file.
